AN EMBARRASSING STORY DEVIN WROTE AS A KID
by Leprechaun Sisters
Summary: Heh...this is one of many stories I will be uploading that I wrote when I was little. Laugh all you want,


A/N: Okay everyone, I have decided to release my very big collection of OLD EMBARRASSING STORIES I WROTE WHEN I WAS LIKE SEVEN!! And if you review, don't point out all the little mistakes, or say how stupid they are because I KNOW. The first one we will be seeing today is about.Team Rocket. Eh-heh, just read. (Oh, and by the way, these will be EXACTLY as they are written (except for the title) not revised at all.so there may be inaccuracies and spelling mistakes and things like that.I also had a really weird way for showing actions, so if you see something with quotation marks around it, it's an action. And also, in one place I say Ash-tachi, that's a thing I learned from Leto, who had some AWESOME websites. It means like Ash and company, referring to Ash, Misty, and Brock.)  
  
MY VERY STRANGE TEAM ROCKET FIC THAT I USED TO THINK WAS THE MOST HILARIOUS THING IN THE WORLD THAT I WROTE WHEN I WAS A LITTLE KID  
  
By Devin  
  
Jessie- Prepare for trouble!  
  
James- And make it double!  
  
Girl's voice- Team Rocket?  
  
Jessie- To protect the world from devastation  
  
James- To unite all peoples within our nation  
  
Girl- It's them!  
  
Jessie- To denounce the evils of truth and love  
  
James- To extend our reach-Girl- James! You're so cute!-to the stars above!  
  
Jessie- Stop interupting our motto little girl!  
  
Girl- OK! Anything for my heroes!  
  
Jessie + James- "look at each other" Heroes?  
  
James- I'm flattered!  
  
Jessie- Keep the Motto going!  
  
Jessie- Jessie! Girl- The smart one!  
  
James- James! Girl- The funny one!  
  
Jessie- Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light  
  
James- Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
  
Meowth- Meowth! Thats right!  
  
Girl- Meowth!  
  
Jessie- Who are you little girl?  
  
Girl- I'm Ashley! My brother Ash told me about you!  
  
James- Ash?  
  
Ashley- Yes! And Misty and Brock! I love your ideas to catch Pikachu!  
  
James- Thanks!  
  
Girl- I can help you catch Pikachu!  
  
Jessie + James- HOW!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Girl- I'll ask Ash if I can play with Pikachu and give him to you if I can be in Team Rocket!  
  
James- Sure!  
  
Jessie- "hits James"  
  
James- Ow!  
  
Jessie- We have to talk James, you too Meowth.  
  
"TR goes behind a tree"  
  
James- Why'd you hit me!? (rubbing his head)  
  
Jessie- You can't just say yes just like that!  
  
"Meowth goes away"  
  
James- Why not?  
  
Jessie- She could be a spy.  
  
James- Oh. Right.  
  
Jessie- Maybe we should let her join.  
  
James- Yes! Yes!  
  
Jessie- OK let's do it.  
  
"They walk away from the tree"  
  
Jessie- OK Ashley. We have decided that you may join. First you need a uniform.  
  
Ashley- Yay! I can join!  
  
Jessie- And we must do something with your hair.  
  
Ashley- "touches hair" My hair?  
  
Jessie- Yep!  
  
James- Uh-huh! Uh-huh!  
  
Ashley- OK.  
  
James- I know! "takes out hair stuff and styles Ashley's hair" "makes it look just like his"  
  
James- Ta-da!  
  
Jessie- "hits James" You nitwit! Let me try! "takes hair stuff and makes Ashley's hair look like hers"  
  
Jessie- That's better. "gives Ashley a mirror"  
  
Ashley- I love it!  
  
James- "sweatdrop"  
  
Jessie- OK! Now the uniform. "takes out knitting stuff and makes uniform look just like hers" "gives it to Ashley"  
  
Ashley- Wow! "puts it on"  
  
Jessie- How old are you Ashley?  
  
Ashley- 10. Thanks for everything. I'll get Pikachu. "gets changed and goes to Ash"  
  
Ash- Hi Ashley.  
  
Pikachu- Pika! (Hi!)  
  
Ashley- Can I play with Pikachu?  
  
Ash- Ask Pikachu.  
  
Ashley- Can I play with you, Pikachu?  
  
Pikachu- Pikachu (OK)  
  
Ashley- "picks up Pikachu and gets on anti-electricity suit and runs to Team Rocket.  
  
Pikachu (tries to say)- PIKACHU!!!  
  
Ashley- "covers Pikachus mouth before he can finish"  
  
Jessie + James- "wearing AE suits" Thanks!  
  
Ashley- I can make Pikachu forget everything except his attacks.  
  
James- Do it!  
  
Ashley- Kadabra, I choose you! "Kadabra pops out"  
  
Kadabra- Kadabra!  
  
Will TR's plan work? Will this be TR's first accomplishment? Find out in the next part!  
  
TR- "sweatdrop" Hey!  
  
~END~  
  
A/N: Well. There is more you know. Tell me if you want it.heh. 


End file.
